Deadly Games
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: When Syaoran a street rat gets an invitation to participate in some event held in the palace that has the princess' hand in marriage as the prize, Syaoran strives to win. Can he win or will Yukito beat him to it? MIGHT RE-WRITE! I wanna show off my new writing skills.
1. Preface

**Me- Next Card Captor Sakura story is ready!**

**Kero- * starts singing * Take a chance on me…**

**Syaoran- Ah, shaddup. * knocks out Kero ***

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Syaoran's POV**

I stuck out my tongue and smirked as I raised my catch for the day, a piece of bread, into the air. Rahul ( which is the guard's leader's name ) looked up at the roof and saw me.

" After that street rat!" he exclaimed as a few more guards made way and began to climb up the building.

" Come on, Suppi. Let's get outta here." I whispered. He nodded his head and we ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. The other guards were protesting madly as I continued to run. While I'm running, I'll tell you about myself.

I'm Syaoran Li, a used to be rich dude until my mother and father died and my sisters left for somewhere and our riches were scattered all over the Sahara desert. Now, I'm a street rat in this place named Agrubah, trying to survive, or as I'd like to call this place, Gagrubah. But, it's kinda nice, since there's a hot and gorgeous princess ruling this place. I never got to meet her, for I was never allowed to watch the rituals that she appears in. I am also dating this girl named Ciara who is also my cousin. She is more quieter compared to Meilin, my next cousin. She always latches onto me and thinks that we're dating. She's also the one who got me and Ciara together. Ciara was the one who wanted to be with me, but my opinion? I'd rather be with that cutie of a princess. And no, I haven't seen her. Only heard that she was hot, gorgeous, and a cutie. Okay, enough about my personal life. So, back to my running.

I turned the corner and rested my back against the wall, panting.

" _Man ,those stupid guards are always persistent!" _I thought. I stiffened when I heard Rahul's voice.

" Where is that pipsqueak?" he roared. I whimpered slightly, but was careful not to let my fear show. The truth is, I'm pretty much scared of Rahul.

I realized that my head was sticking out of its hiding spot, for Rahul had his big arms wrapped around my puny neck. I cried out for help but had my air supply cut off, so I couldn't say anything.

" So, what are you going to do now, pipsqueak?" Rahul's booming voice asked. I gave him my signature death glare and bit his meaty arm. He screeched out in pain as me and Suppi walked away, whistling a victory tune.

" AFTER HIM!" Rahul roared as the guards raced after me and Suppi. Me and Suppi picked up our pace and began to run.

Well, you know how they say that phrase: A pirate's life for me? Well, in this case, who couldn't lie? It's a street rat's life for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done!<strong>

**Kero- When am I coming?**

**Me- Next chapter.**

**Kero- Yay!**

**Syaoran- Why am I a street rat!**

**Me- Figure that out yourself.**

**Syaoran- * grunts ***

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cupcake! =)**


	2. Meeting Syaoran

**Me- Let's do this!**

**Sakura- I'm kinda scared…**

**Syaoran- Don't worry, Saku. I'll be here.**

**Toya- Get away, gaki!**

**Me- I do not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Syaoran- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

I looked around. The place was surely different from last year's ritual that I have been to. I wore a commoner disguise so that way, I could blend in. To tell you the truth, I'm the princess of Agrubah. And I wanted to check out the place a little bit, since I'm not allowed to visit outside of the palace, so says my father. Toya says to not fall for any dirty gakis. Even Kero told me to bring me a souvenir.

" Excuse me, Ma'am?" a little girl about five years old tugged on my dress.

" Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

" Can you get me that apple?" the girl asked, pointing at the apple by the vendor. I picked up the apple and gave it to the girl.

" Thank you!" the girl thanked me before running off to her mom. I sighed and began to walk even further into town when a strong hand grabbed me. I whirled around to face a salesperson.

" Did you pay for that apple?" he asked. I shivered under his gaze.

" N-no, sir." I stammered.

" Well, you'll just have to pay the price." the man said, pulling out a knife and positioning it to my chest.

" Hey, salesbaka! Your watermelon is being stolen!" a voice exclaimed. The man turned around with me and the knife in his clutches and saw a black cat rolling a whole watermelon towards a brown haired boy. The boy stuck his tongue out.

" Try to get me." he teased. Then, his gaze met mine. He mouthed something out to me, but I didn't get his message. I cocked my head sideways. He slapped his forehead and told his cat to tell me his message. The cat climbed up on me and whispered me his message.

" He said: Try to get out. He'll come and save you." the cat explained. I nodded my head and mouthed something back. He replied by mouthing back again. He said ' Trust me '.

I tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp while the boy and his cat walked on the tent and extended his hand out to me. I looked at it hesitantly.

" Trust me." he whispered. I took his hand and he pulled me up, making the man wonder where I went.

" Come on." he said as we jumped over buildings until we reached an abandoned house.

" What...is this place?" I asked in horror.

" This is where I live. My cousins live next door." he said, pointing to each house as he explained.

" Oh." I said, my mouth making an oval shape. He led me up to where he said his room was, which looked pretty decent. The view was amazing. I could even see my house from here.

" So, you see, I'm a- - -" Before he could continue, I put a finger over his lips.

" I know. I always see you trying to get in at the rituals." I said, cautious of telling him that I'm the princess.

" Oh, so you're one of those commoners?" he asked.

His amber eyes stared at mine for a second. Without thinking, I started to lean in. He leaned in as well. Our lips were only two inches away when the bell at the castle rang. We both jumped at the sound.

_" Oh boy. I better go, before dad gets worried and sends out the guards." _I thought.

" I have to go. Sorry to trouble you." I said as he led me to the front door.

" It's no biggie. And by the way, I'm Syaoran." he said. Before he closed the door, I told him my name.

" I'm Sakura." I said before rushing off to my home. I knew that for sure, my father was surely going to scold me for being out so late.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- So now, they meet.<strong>

**Sakura- O...kay?**

**Me- Plus, I have a notice up on my profile. Check it out!**

**Syaoran- Also, she wants to tell you guys that for the first two chapters, she uses some parts from Aladdin. But, in the next chapters, it'll be her own plot.**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you can get a virtual cupcake! =)**


	3. An Invitation

**Me- Sorry for not updating, guys!**

**Syaoran- Had a lot to do…**

**Rahul- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Syaoran- * shivers ***

**Me- On with the story!**

**Syaoran's POV**

I opened the door to reveal a mean-looking Rahul. I took my stand and so did Suppi.

" What is it?" I asked.

" There's something for you from the palace." Rahul said. I cocked my head sideways, letting my bangs fall in my face.

" From the palace?" I asked. I took the cream envelope from his hands and ripped it open.

_**Dear stranger,**_

_**We would love to invite you to our event, known as the Deadly Games. The prize is the princess' hand in marriage. Hope you can make it!**_

_**~ Fujitaka Kinomoto**_

I looked at it a little more closely.

" Well, if you don't want to come, then- - -" Rahul was cut off by my smirk.

" Sure. I'll come. I'll do anything to be with that princess." I stated. Rahul looked.

" O-okay." he stammered.

" Well, bye bye." I smiled in my childish way and closed the door in his face.

I beamed with happiness.

" I get to see the princess, I get to the princess." I cheered in happiness as I swung Suppi round and round. Suppi's eyes began to roll over, but he gained consciousness as I put him back down.

" What did you mean by ' I get to see the princess?'" Suppi asked. I looked at him, like as if he didn't know.

" Dummy! I'm invited to their event and the prize is the princess' hand in marriage! If I get married to her, then we can be rich! Just think of it, Suppi. We'll have riches again..." I trailed off as me and Suppi stared off into space, thinking of all that gold just waiting for us.

" I can see it right now..." Suppi trailed off.

" I know..." I trailed off.

" But, wait. What about Ciara?" Suppi asked.

I sweat dropped and fell down anime style.

" Oh...I forgot about my ' very quiet that it's very annoying ' girlfriend." I moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Sorry if it's too short for comfort!<strong>

**Suppi- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	4. First Day In The Palace

**Me- Here we go! I am really busy making OCS for a story that I may release sometime in September. It's called ****A Different Kind Of Journey.**

**Sakura- It must sound like a nice story.**

**Syaoran- * sarcastic * I know, Saku.**

**Me- * ignores Syaoran ***

**Yukito- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Syaoran's POV**

Me and the other contestants were seated at a large banquet table in the palace.

I counted silently and realized that there were twenty-four of us, including me.

" _Where's the food? I wanna eat!" _I wanted to protest, but stopped when the brass horns blared.

Everyone sat up straight as butlers with trays of food walked by. At the end of the line of butlers, a girl with a veil over her face walked by. Everyone diverted their attention to her.

The girl looked at this guy with grey hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses and smiled. Some of the boys began nudging him. Then, I caught his name.

" Yukito, you got lucky! I think she likes you." one guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes said.

Yukito had an annoyed look on his face.

The empty chair beside me was pulled back and the girl looked at me.

" Is this seat taken?" she asked.

I blushed, my face in all different shades of red and pink.

" N-no." I stammered. She smiled before sitting down next to me. She pulled off her veil to reveal her face.

She had short auburn hair with emerald eyes.

" _Now that I look at her closely, she looks familiar." _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted as roasted duck was placed in front of me. I hastily reached for the eating utensils and began eating. Everyone else ate, as well.

As I was eating, I felt someone staring daggers into the back of my head. I looked up to find Yukito glaring at me. I shot him a cheesy grin before going back to eating my roast duck.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- * eats cake * That's all for right now!<strong>

**Syaoran- Why is he here?**

**Yukito- Why don't you tell that to a judge?**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Me- Guess what?**

**Syaoran- What now?**

**Me- The games will begin!**

**Syaoran- * sweat drops * Couldn't you have said something a bit more interesting?**

**Me- * listens to Justin Bieber's Baby on you tube * And then I'm like Baby, Baby, Baby, oh!**

**Suppi- O…kay?**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- * sings to Demi Lovato's La La Land * That's just me!**

**Syaoran- Will she ever stop?**

**Yukito- No one knows.**

**Sakura- On with the story!**

**Syaoran's POV**

" NO! GO AWAY!" I screamed, my back pressed against the wall.

" Come on. It's just hair gel." my stylist said as she walked towards me.

One thing: I. hate. gel.

It just messes up my ' bad boy ' look!

" I just need to add this, then you can go." she said as she dipped her hand into the tub of hair gel.

I tried to back away, but there was no place to go.

She had applied the gel by now, and moved my bangs to the side, making it stay there.

I pouted, my arms crossed around my chest.

" Now, you can go." she said. I sped out of the room and bumped into something hard.

" Dude, you need to watch where you're going." a voice said. He helped me up and I realized who it was.

" Yukito…" I hissed.

" Ah ah. No need to get feisty! But, I DO have one thing to say." he said.

I gave him a look before he started to smirk.

" Don't think you've won the princess' heart. She's still mine." he whispered before walking away. I kept giving him a cold stare in the back of his head as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The steel doors that were in front of me opened, revealing a forest full of cherry blossoms. I smirked.<p>

" _This is gonna be fun…it's like I'm back home." _I thought. I looked at all of the equipment piled up in the center.

" Hello, guys and welcome to the fifth annual Deadly Games!" a reporter spoke.

As he kept ranting on about the history and whatever I really didn't care for, I kept my eyes focused on that long sword attached to the green supply bag.

" _I need to get that…I'll have an advantage if I get that sword." _I thought.

" And now, a few words from the princess!" the reporter said.

A curtain from on the top balcony revealed the princess in all her glory.

" I wish all you warriors good luck!" she said.

" Now…GO!" he yelled into his mic as we raced from our spots. I grabbed the bag just as Yukito was about to grab it.

I clipped the sword to my belt before looking through my bag frantically, looking for a comb.

Fortunately, I found a black one and combed my bangs back in my face.

I raced off into the woods and hid in a cherry blossom tree.

" _I hope Suppi's watching the show at Meilin's place." _I thought.

I ducked my head once a bullet made its way through the blossoms. I snarled.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- So the games begin!<strong>

**Syaoran- Will I kill Yukito?**

**Yukito- I'll kill you first!**

**Syaoran and Yukito- * stare like there's no tomorrow ***

**Me- * sweat drops * R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	6. I Officially Hate You

**Me- Hey guys!**

**Syaoran- * groans ***

**Yukito- Why are you groaning?**

**Syaoran- Cause you make me sick.**

**Me- I do not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Yukito- On with the story!**

**Syaoran's POV**

I was totally trapped. My back hit against a tree and Yukito had his gun positioned at my head.

Yukito was trapped as well, backing into a nearby tree and my sword positioned at his neck.

" Heh. Not bad." Yukito said, a wide smirk implanted on his face.

" Not bad yourself." I said.

We were ready to slay, but a cannon interrupted us. Our heads turned around to see a body being carried into a helicopter.

" Hmph. One down and twenty three more to go." I hissed.

Yukito turned his gaze to the huge TV in front of the arena to see who had been killed so quickly.

" Garret, huh? Well, I don't need to care." Yukito whispered to himself as he placed the gun right by my head again. But, it ended up hitting the tree bark.

" Dang. Where'd you go, you little idiot?" Yukito began swearing under his breath.

A sword was pressed to his neck.

" You dumbo. You're so slow!" I said, sticking out my tongue.

Yukito growled.

" Why you…!" Yukito snapped as he positioned the gun.

I was long gone by then and had hidden in a cave close by.

I officially hate you, Yukito. I will win Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Short, yeah I know.<strong>

**Yukito- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	7. An Unexpected Visit

**Me- Alright! Time for Syaoran to realize a few things!**

**Syaoran- And those things are?**

**Sakura- You'll find out soon enough.**

**Me- I do not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Sakura- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

I looked outside and stared at the stars.

" _Tonight surely looks beautiful." _I thought.

I yawned and sighed.

" _I should get to bed. Tomorrow will surely be an exciting day." _I thought as I jumped onto my untidy bed and began to doze off. Not before seeing something unusual.

" Huh?" I wondered to myself as I crept closer to the unusual ' thing '. When I got closer, I saw that was a little door with a key by the lock. The door was big enough for me to crawl through.

My hands shaking, I turned the key hesitantly and the door opened.

I crawled through and ended up in a cave. Yes, a cave.

" _Maybe I'm hallucinating." _I thought.

Then, I saw him. It was Syaoran with no shirt on.

My cheeks heated up as I looked at my surroundings.

" _How did I…?" _My thoughts were cut off as Syaoran cleared his throat.

" May I ask what you're doing here, princess?" he asked.

I just kept staring at his chest, no words coming out of my mouth.

" Well?" he asked impatiently.

I broke out of my trance and blushed even more.

" Um…Well, I…just opened this little door in my room and I somehow ended up here." I stammered.

" So, you came here to chat or…?" he said.

I crawled over to him.

" Well, I was going to sleep when I saw the little door and came in here." I explained.

" Oh…" he said, his mouth making an oval shape.

" _Should I tell him that I met him in the market?" _I thought. My heart and mind wouldn't cooperate and ended up with me following what my heart said.

" Syaoran, can I say something?" I said. He turned to look at me.

" Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

" Well, you see, I met you when I was in the village that day, when the salesperson grabbed me.

His amber eyes widened in surprise.

" You're that girl?" he asked.

" Yes." I said.

" Then, can we finish what we have started?" he asked. I sweat dropped.

" Finish what?" I asked in confusion.

" You know, what we were going to do before that annoying bell here rang…" he trailed off.

I then remembered what had happened.

**Flashback**

_Syaoran's stared at mine for a second. Without thinking, I started to lean in. He leaned in as well. Our lips were only two inches away when the bell at the castle rang_.

**End of Flashback**

" Oh. That." I stated.

He began to lean in and so did I. His lips brushed mine when I suddenly heard my dad's voice from in the hallway. ( A/N: Weird that she can hear that and she's in cave that's in the arena, huh? )

" _Curse you, dad." _I thought as I pulled away.

" I have to go. I'll come later." I whispered before going back to my room so that I can deal with my dumb dad.

* * *

><p><strong>~ After dealing with the dumb Fujitaka ~ ( AN: From now on, Sakura will say that her dad is dumb if he ruined something special to her )**

* * *

><p>I crawled back into the cave and saw Syaoran looking out at the sky.<p>

I heard him mumble something.

" Suppi, I hope you can see me now…" he whispered to himself.

Deciding to not interrupt him, I pulled out a red velvet diary and began to write my second entry. ( A/N: She wrote her first entry two years ago. )

_Dear Diary,_

_I watched the games today! And mostly, I saw one that I think is pretty much hot. His name is Syaoran. He's really cute and we almost kissed until my baka of a dad interrupted us. I wish I could kiss him someday. Plus, Tomoyo is coming to stay with me and watch the games. When I told my servant/best friend Eriol about it, he blushed. I think he likes her. X3 Anyway, I need to focus on my own problems right now and try to get a kiss from Syaoran._

_- Sakura K._

Once I closed my diary, soft lips came in contact with mine. My eyes opened halfway to see unruly chestnut locks meet my gaze.

" _I'm kissing him!" _I screamed to myself in glee.

We stayed like that until we couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukito snapped his telescope in half once he saw what was happening inside the cave.<p>

A guy with messy blonde hair and soft green eyes looked at him.

" Yukito…what should we do?" he asked.

" Drake, you know the answer." Yukito seethed with anger.

" No, I don't." Drake said dumbly.

" We kill him at dawn." Yukito stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Hope you like it!<strong>

**Sakura- I get to kiss Syaoran!**

**Syaoran- I get to kiss my cherry blossom.**

**Yukito- Screw you, you *******!**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! And plus, try to figure out what the censored word Yukito spat out is. If you guess it right, I'll PM you a preview of my next CCS story: A Secret Affair. =)**


	8. Genie Yamazaki

**Me- Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you hanging but now, I'm back!**

**Syaoran- * scoffs * More torture? Come on…you had your fun in A Secret Affair and now you want to torture me again? How dare you…!**

**Sakura- Shut up!**

**Yukito- * gets his gun loaded ***

**Syaoran- * screams like a girl and runs off ***

**Yukito- * cackles maniacally while shooting like a mad man ***

**Me- o.0**

**Sakura- o.0**

**Me- Um…I do not own Card Captor Sakura?**

**Sakura- Why are you uncertain?**

**Me- Don't ask. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Syaoran's POV**

The horns tooted as I looked outside from the cave and then back to the sleeping beauty on my lap.

I just couldn't believe I kissed her last night. Maybe it was because of my hormones. Curse you, hormones.

I shook Sakura awake.

" Sakura, it's time for you to go." I whispered.

She finally stirred and opened her eyes.

" It's morning already, dad?" she whined.

I laughed lightly.

" I'm not your dad." I playfully punched her and then she snapped out of her daze.

" Oh. Hello, Syaoran." she said as she got up and stared into my eyes.

We were about to lean in for a kiss, when the horns tooted again for the second time.

" Well, I better go get ready. Good luck." she whispered as she crawled away but not before giving me a four leaf clover.

I smiled at the clover in my hand.

" _She's so sweet." _I thought to myself.

I tidied myself up, climbed out of the cave and made my way to the center of the arena. I saw that now there were twenty of us left.

" _Hm…it looks like more people got out." _I thought and growled when I saw that Yukito was still here.

He shot me a cheesy grin which I knew was fake but shook him off and waited for the games to start up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I squealed as I changed into my attire, which was a white strapless dress with a cover up and leggings. I wore light pink elf shoes. As soon as I finished combing my hair, I grabbed my diary and began to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up and guess what? I thought that Syaoran was my dad and I ended up getting embarrassed. Plus, we were about to kiss again when the horns of the castle hooted. I was really mad and I wanted to throw boulders into the openings of those horns! XD I'm also confused. Who do I really want to win? Syaoran has won my heart, but Yukito is trying his best too. Who should I root for? Anyway, the maid told me that Tomoyo had called and will arrive in two days. The maid also told Eriol and she said that he was practically jumping in glee. I laughed at Eriol's hyperness. Gotta go before my dumb dad yells at me._

_- Sakura K._

I closed my diary and walked out of my room towards the balcony in the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>

After the announcer's dumb speech, Sakura walked up onto the balcony and we both looked at each other.

I saw that her face was red.

" _Maybe it's the sun that's doing that." _I thought. ( A/N: Syaoran, you're so oblivious. )

" A few words you wanna say, princess?" he asked.

" Well, today, our genie named Yamazaki and his assistant, Chiharu will be here to give you food from family at home. And also, I want to say good luck to my amber eyed cutie." she said as she winked at me.

Two other guys that had amber eyes were confused and were blushing way too much to realize that she meant me by the wink's direction.

She stopped talking and a guy wearing a brown genie outfit and a girl wearing something similar to him except that hers was a sea foam green and a veil covered her face.

" I'm Genie Yamazaki and we will hand out your food and supplies." he said as he began to hand out the food supplies.

Once he reached to me, he placed a huge sack in front of me.

My eyes bulged at the size of that sack.

" Your sponsors must be very generous." Chiharu whispered.

" And speaking of sponsors- - -" Yamazaki got cut off by a certain hand tugging on his ear and pull him away from me.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chiharu sighed and pulled Yamazaki away. We all sweat dropped and we tugged our loot away before getting to the fight.

Yukito came running towards me with a samurai sword.

" DIE!" he yelled as he got ready to slay me.

I quickly blocked myself and countered with my sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I'll leave you here for now. You can predict what happens during their little fight.<strong>

**Yamazaki- And speaking of predictions- - -**

**Chiharu- * whacks Yamazaki and pulls him away * Yeah yeah yeah.**

**Syaoran- R&R, please. If you do, you get a virtual pie. **


	9. It's Over, Ciara!

**Me- I know, I know, I know. Been so long since I've updated. Kill me, do whatever you want.**

**Suppi- She's been so busy, it's hard to update.**

**Sakura- Gets even more harder once you have school to deal with in two days.**

**Me- Yup.**

**Syaoran- Anyway, Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Sakura- And on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Suppi's POV<strong>

It was pretty boring without Syaoran. Sure, he kissed the love of his life and got so far in the games, but hunting for food has become harder. The guards caught me once, but Meilin saved the day by saying that I was her cat. Part of it was true, but she was Syaoran's cousin and I belong to Syaoran.

I gnawed on an apple, bored without anything to do. I could've played 20 questions with Meilin or play Silent Ball with Ciara. But, here I am, gnawing on an apple without anything to do.

I then heard the phone ( and only phone that we stole ) ring. I picked it up and a soft voice began to speak.

" Hello? Syaoran?" the voice asked. I then realized that the person was Ciara, so I decided to mess with her a little bit.

I cleared my throat and began to talk to her, imitating Syaoran's voice.

" Yes, Ciara darling?" I asked.

" Can I ask you something?" she said.

" Yes, hun? What is it?" I said in Syaoran's romantic voice, which sounded kinda fruity. Ciara didn't notice my slip-up. ( A/N: Suppi talks about romance in a fruity voice. On the other hand, Syaoran talks about romance in a different way, which is hard to identify. )

" I'm scared about our relationship. I'm afraid that you don't love me like how you used to." she said. I smirked, knowing that Syaoran secretly hated how quiet she was and told me that he should dump her. He never got the chance to, since he was so drawn to Miss Princess.

I then decided to end their relationship together.

" You know what? I don't love you like how I used to. I've actually hated your guts and I wanted to get rid of you ever since our first date." I stated.

" W-what...? You've hated me? Your own cousin?" she asked, horrified. I chuckled to myself and then continued.

" I hate how you're so quiet and never call me up once in a while. You're not a good girlfriend. And I just want to say that..." I trailed off for dramatic impact.

Ciara was crying a river on the other line, but I never gave it any thought. I then repeated the exact words Syaoran told me that he wanted to say to her.

" IT'S OVER!" I roared into the phone, not caring if I spoke in my actual voice before slamming the phone down.

I sighed and fell asleep.

Dealing with Ciara was so much fun. Plus, it got over my boring and sulking self. Now, all I needed was a nap and then I can watch more of the Deadly Games on TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Sorry if it was so short, but I just wasn't in the mood right now.<strong>

**Syaoran- Then, why did you type up this chapter?**

**Me- I felt like I neglected the sotry and I'm playing 20 questions with Miharu Tsubaki.**

**Syaoran- Liar.**

**Me- * blows raspberry * Die in hell.**

**Sakura- You say that too much.**

**Me- I know, so don't blame me.**

**Suppi- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	10. Yukito Plots

**Me- I'm so sorry for not updating! Can't blame me for being busy, now can't ya?**

**Syaoran- Well, maybe I could.**

**Me- * whacks Syaoran * Ah shaddup.**

**Yukito- This chapter will be written in my point of view.**

**Syaoran- Pbfft. Stop bragging.**

**Yukito- * vein pops * I AM NOT BRAGGING!**

**Me- * sweat drops * Um...okay?**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- And enjoy the story!**

**Yukito's POV**

My gang sat around the fire that Drake made. I was pondering on how to get rid of Syaoran.

" Boss?" Franky asked.

" What is it?" I asked, looking at my fiery red haired friend.

" What are we going to do about Syaoran?" he asked.

Drake stuck his pocket knife into Franky's chest and Franky fell down with a thud.

Daniel kicked the body away with his foot and went back to staring at the flames licking at the fish that was being cooked for supper.

There were only eight of us still here, excluding Franky, who was killed since he was so dumb and did nothing but sleep, eat, and burp.

There was Drake, me, Red, Theo, Zac, Vector, Daniel, and that brat of a Li, Syaoran, left.

Then an idea popped into my head.

" Guys, I think I got an idea." I spoke up.

" And that is?" Vector asked. Vector had flaming red hair with dark purple eyes hidden behind glasses.

" We're gonna cheat our way through." I stated.

" But why?" Vector and Zac asked ni unison.

" You know that cheating is not the best way to go!" Theo protested.

I pulled the trigger of my gun and shot Vector, Zac, and Theo.

They all fell to the floor and Daniel pushed them away.

_" Who needed them, anyway? Besides, I have five more people to deal with." _I pondered.

" How are we gonna cheat, exactly?" Daniel asked.

" How about when you see it...in heaven." I sneered as I pulled the trigger and shot Daniel.

Daniel fell to the floor and Drake dragged him into the forest. ( A/N: Drakes' the one from chapter 4, the one who teased Yukito about Sakura. )

" Now, here's what we're gonna do: I have a missile with me and you need to plant it into the ground when the final round begins. Then, when Syaoran steps on this red button on this control, the missile fires and he's dead." I explained.

" Are you sure this will work?" Drake asked.

" Positive." I said.

Drake nodded in agreement and fell asleep.

I smiled at my best friend and then chuckled. ( A/N: First time- - -and last time you'll ever see a genuine smile from him. )

_" That brat of a Li won't even know what hit him." _I thought as an evil smirk formed on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Uh oh. Yukito's got something up his sleeve and it doesn't seem to be good.<strong>

**Yukito- I will rule the world! * cackles evilly ***

**Me and Drake- o.0**

**Me- He sure is weird.**

**Drake- I know. I don't even know why I'm his best friend, anyway.**

**Me- Oh well.**

**Sakura- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	11. Filler Chapter: Eriol Vistis Tomoyo

**Me- Hey guys! This chapter is a filler chapter and I'm giving everyone a virtual pie! =)**

**Eriol- What kind of filler?**

**Me- You go see Tomoyo, cause she finally arrived.**

**Eriol- REALLY?**

**Me and Tomoyo- * sweat drop * Really.**

**Eriol- YAHOO!**

**Me- ...**

**Tomoyo- ...**

**Eriol- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eriol's POV<strong>

As I was finishing washing the dishes, the door to the kitchen opened.

" Eriol?" the maid asked.

I turned off the pipe and put down the last dish.

" Yes?" I asked.

" Miss Tomoyo would like to see you." the maid replied.

My heart skipped a beat once I heard her name.

Long story short, I have a huge crush on Tomoyo. Anytime I see her, hear her name, or anything that has to do to Tomoyo, my heart just skips a beat.

" Eriol?" the maid waved a hand in my face. I snapped out of my daze and walked quietly up to Tomoyo's room.

I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal Tomoyo wearing a sea foam tube top with a black skirt. She wore white elf shoes and her ebony hair was down to her shoulders.

" Hey, Eriol." she waved.

I smiled.

" Hey." I said.

She pulled me into a hug and I was being suffocated by her thick minty perfume.

I blushed as she let go of me and pulled me to her bed.

Her bed was made out of straw, but the sheets were golden and white. Perfect for an angel like her.

" So, what did you need to see me for?" I asked.

She pointed to her lip, which had some blood leaking out.

I sweat dropped.

" Couldn't you have just used a paper towel or something?" I asked.

She nodded.

" There was none of that sort in the bathroom or anywhere in this room." Tomoyo explained.

I then caught on to what she wanted and put my hand to her cheek.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to her lower lip and began to suck on the blood.

She let out a slight gasp.

I pulled away and looked at her lip.

It looked a bit bruised, but the blood was gone.

" There! All gone!" I declared excitedly.

She smiled and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

" Is that all you can give me?" she whispered.

I gulped.

" Wha-what do you mean?" I asked.

She didn't reply as she crushed her lips to mine.

My face turned from pink to a very dark red.

She pulled away and looked at me.

" Your face is red." she pointed out.

I blushed up to the point where my whole face was covered in red.

" S-s-so I-i-i'll b-b-b-be s-s-seeing y-y-you." I stammered as I closed the door behind me and pushed my back to the door.

" What just happened...?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- How do you like this chapter?<strong>

**Eriol- She couldn't find anything else besides my lips?**

**Me- Well, you were the one who leaned in and sucked on it!**

**Eriol- * sticks out tongue * Whatever.**

**Tomoyo- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	12. What Rika Witnessed

**Me- Hello guys and I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**Syaoran- Should we be forgiving you, anyway?**

**Me- Shouldn't you be dead by now?**

**Yukito- * growls * Hey, that's my line!**

**Syaoran- * sweat drops * How the heck did you get here?**

**Yukito- Don't ask, you insolent fool.**

**Rika- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Rika's POV**

I hurriedly finished washing the dishes.

It was about midnight and I had one more stack of dishes to clean.

I then heard a chair fall in the dining room.

I gasped and grabbed one of the frying pans.

" Who-who's there?" I stammered.

No reply.

" Fine, then. It looks like I will attack." I said as I steeped out of the kitchen and headed into the dining room.

I heard some shuffling by the door.

" Aha! Gotcha!" I exclaimed as I whacked the person in the head.

" Ouch…what the heck?" the person groaned.

I gasped.

I reached for the light switch and turned it on.

" Drake…" I trailed off.

" Man, why would you hit me with a frying pan?" he asked.

I pouted.

" W-well then! Yo-you were intruding!" I stammered.

" How was I intruding," Drake leaned in. " Sasaki Rika." he sneered.

My face turned red.

" _Rika, calm down! You can get out of this!" _I told myself.

" I…I…I…" I was at a total loss for words.

" _And you said that you can get yourself out of this, eh?" _my mind scolded me.

" You're really pretty when I look at you close up, you know that?" he asked.

I blushed.

" I…I'm not that pretty…" I trailed off.

" Well, I think you are…" he trailed off as he kissed me roughly.

My eyes widened in shock as I tried to push him away.

" Why are you even out of the arena, anyway?" I asked, pushing him away from me.

" Well…why don't you ask Yukito? To be honest, even though I'm his best friend, he's been acting evil recently. And I don't like it. So, I'm going to withdraw." Drake explained.

" Wait, why would you want to withdraw?" I asked.

" You see, I never wanted to be a part of this competition, anyway. My parents say that I need to get a life, but I'm just fine working with mechanics." Drake pointed out.

My eyes widened in shock.

" Eh? Mechanics?" I asked in shock.

He nodded.

" If you see Yukito, tell him that Syaoran had murdered me." Drake whispered.

I gasped.

" Dra-drake! Why would you do that? You know that's lying, right?" I asked in shock.

" I have to. Yukito has to learn that evilness and cheating is not the right way to go." Drake said as he walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill.

" Drake…?" I asked.

" I'll come back for you." he said before letting go of the windowsill and falling out of the window.

I tried to speak, but all that came out of my mouth was choked sobs and tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the hallway ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I rushed to my room.<p>

I then bumped into someone.

I fell down and so did the person.

" Ow…" I groaned.

" You need to watch where you're going." a voice said.

I looked up and faced Yukito.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Isn't it simple? I'm gonna cheat by planting missiles into the arena." Yukito explained.

I stared at him, wide eyed.

" It's just like what Drake said." I muttered.

Yukito heard me, apparently.

" What?" he asked.

" Drake told me that you were up to no good, cheating and doing evil things." I pointed out.

" What did you just say about me?" Yukito snapped.

I pointed a finger at him.

" You're a cheater and an evil person! No wonder Syaoran willingly murdered him!" I screamed.

Yukito just stood there, stunned.

" Now, good night." I said in a whisper as I raced off to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukito's POV<strong>

That brat of a Li! How dare he willingly murdered my best friend!

I clenched my fist.

" _You will be knocked down, Syaoran! I promise you!" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Uh-oh! What's gonna happen next?<strong>

**Syaoran- I wasn't even in this at all!**

**Me- * stuffs Syaoran into a box * Ah, shaddup.**

**Rika- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	13. Beginning Of The Final Battle

**Syaoran- Hey guys. May/Hannah will not be here due to the fact that she caught the disease that is otherwise known as Cloud 9. But, we're still continuing even though.**

**Toya- WTF? Who the hell invented such thing as that?**

**Syaoran- Don't ask me.**

**Yukito- Since when do you and Syaoran get along so well? I mean, that is so OOC!**

**Syaoran and Toya- WHO ASKED YOU?**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Yukito- And enjoy the beginning of the final round!**

**Syaoran's POV**

I yawned as I looked out at the arena from my cave.

"_I wonder who's left." _I thought to myself as I stepped out of the cave.

I began looking for food and found some huckleberries.

I sighed.

Then, a gunshot echoed through the cheery blossom tree forest.

I snarled, dropping the berries and taking out my sword.

"Who's there?" I hissed.

Silence answered my call.

I stomped out onto the battlefield and got myself in a stance.

"Let me repeat this one more time: Who's there?" I yelled.

A gun poked me in the back, which made me jolt.

I turned around and saw Yukito staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"You…what are you doing here?" I hissed.

He threw the gun to the side and pulled out a dagger.

"You don't need an answer. All you need is to keep your eyes on the blade." Yukito said.

I tried to keep an eye on the blade, but my eyes kept looking around to see where Yukito's friends were.

Then, he stabbed me in the chest.

I gasped, coughing up blood as he pulled the sword out of my chest.

He kicked me in the stomach and I fell back, hitting my head on the ground and coughing up more blood.

"And here's the beginning to the last battle of the Deadly Games!" the announcer said from out of nowhere as the curtains from the bleachers and the balcony pulled away to reveal crowds of cheering people and Sakura with her best friend looking at me.

Sakura pointed at me and her face turned red, which made her best friend giggle.

"_Why does the sun always do that to her face whenever I'm around?" _I asked myself.

Then, my mind went back to the battle.

"The final battle…? What are they talking about?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? You killed Drake!" he yelled.

I looked at him weirdly.

"I never killed Dra- - -" Yukito cut me off as I got up.

"Cut out the lies!" Yukito hissed as he charged at me with his dagger.

I defended myself and with the clang of my sword and his dagger, that declared the final battle of the Deadly Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran- And that's it. We'll be back so that we can write up the next chapter pretty soon.<strong>

**Sakura- And right about now, May/Hannah is listening to a song called I'm In Heaven and is thinking of Vova while listening to it.**

**Me- * yells * No, I'm not! * blushes at the thought of Vova ***

**Toya- * rolls eyes * Sure she isn't…**

**Yukito- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie!**


	14. The Winner Is Syaoran Li

**Sakura- We all know that we said that May/Hannah will be back, but she's gotten a bit…persistent….**

**Syaoran- Persistent?**

**Toya- * rolls eyes at Syaoran ***

**Yukito- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Sakura- And enjoy part 2 of the final battle!**

**Syaoran's POV**

I fell to the ground, the gash on my shoulder bleeding like hell.

"You are gonna pay." Yukito hissed as he sauntered over to me with an evil look with murder on his face.

I shivered.

If looks actually could kill, I'd be dead right before this battle even started.

I picked up my sword and hit his dagger, knocking the dagger out of his hand.

"Heh. You're out of a weapon." I sneered.

Yukito smirked as he pulled out a samurai sword.

"Guess again." he said as he knocked the sword out of my hand with only one swing of the sword.

My eyes widened in shock as the sword went flying to the other side of the battlefield.

I crawled over to the sword weakly.

Yukito didn't follow me, however.

He was laughing as evilly as Suppi when he was Dracula for Halloween.

"Oh my! Why isn't Yukito going after him? Does he have something planned for Syaoran?" the announcer asked.

Takeshi threw a rock at the announcer.

"Ah, shaddup! I wanna hear what happens next!" Takeshi hissed.

I reached over for the sword as I pressed a red button with my elbow.

"Yes! Yes! He stepped on it!" Yukito cackled.

I looked at him oddly.

"_What does he mean by that?" _I asked myself.

Then, I heard someone rumbling from inside the cherry blossom tree forest.

Then, two missiles appeared.

"Run for your lives! The missiles are coming!" the announcer called out.

Everyone ran for cover back inside the castle while I laid there, thinking about what I should do.

I mean, missiles are flying at me as fast as the speed of sound!

I grabbed my sword hastily, stood up weakly, and countered the missiles.

"Oh my! Syaoran is countering the missiles!" the announcer exclaimed.

Takeshi pulled on the announcer's ear, which made the announcer yell.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he asked.

I couldn't hold back the missiles, for my arms were feeling weak and I knew that the sword wouldn't hold the missiles back any longer.

I smiled weakly.

"I lived in this world for quite too long. It's about time a street rat got what he deserved. To die on the streets." I muttered to myself as I let go of the sword and let the missiles hit me.

I went flying into a nearby tree and hit my head on the tree trunk hard.

My head began bleeding but I didn't care.

I opened my eyes one last time to see Sakura run off.

Then, I closed my eyes and didn't move.

"Yes! I did it!" Yukito hollered.

"So, this means that Yu- - -" the announcer was cut off as he saw Sakura run onto the battlefield, followed by Rika.

"No! Syaoran is not out!" Sakura yelled.

"How can you prove it?" Yukito asked.

"Drake told me so! You decided to cheat so that you could get your way!" Rika hissed.

"Oh my! We have a cheater on the field! Never in my life have I seen a cheater on the Deadly Games field before!" the announcer exclaimed, his eyeballs bugging out of his eye sockets.

Takeshi and Chiharu pulled the announcer out of the arena.

"Won't you ever shut up...?" they both muttered in unison.

Yukito growled.

"Why you little...!" he hissed, jabbing a finger at Rika.

Sakura punched Yukito.

"Stop! Rika is always honest! When have you ever learned to play fair and square?" she yelled.

Yukito was silent.

"I thought so. Guards, arrest him!" Sakura said.

Two bulky guards walked into the arena and pulled Yukito away.

Sakura rested my head on her lap.

"Don't die on me, Syaoran...I love you. I loved you ever since the day we sat down next to each other for dinner." she whispered.

"And so, this winner of the Deadly Games goes to the unconscious Syaoran Li! And by the way, we need him whisked to a hospital!" Takeshi yelled into the microphone.

Two guys with a stretcher arrived at the arena and they whisked me to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the hospital ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself in a room with Sakura sleeping by my side.<p>

She was wearing a red halter top that had gold glitter at the edges and a long skirt in the same colors.

I smiled.

_"She's so pretty...But, how did I end up here?" _I asked myself.

Sakura woke up.

"Syaoran...?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I nodded.

"Sakura, I'm fine." I whispered.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

I hugged her back and kissed her on top of her head.

"It's alright, Sakura." I said.

"I thought I lost you..." she trailed off, beginning to cry.

"You didn't lose me. By the way, did I win?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, you did. Yukito got disqualified because he cheated." Sakura explained.

I noticed that she was still crying and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"Don't cry, Sakura. I don't do tears." I said.

She sniffled, drying her tears.

"By the way, you know Rika and Drake, right?" she asked.

"Well, I know Drake, but I don't know Rika." I said.

"Rika is my best friends." she stated.

"Okay...what about them?" I asked.

"They're having a wedding tomorrow." she said.

"A wedding?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Yes, and she's inviting everyone to come. Will you please come with me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Anything for my cherry blossom." I whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you, Syaoran." she said.

I lifted her chin up so that she was facing me.

"I love you, too." I said before pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura- Guys, after this chapter, we have two more chapters left!<strong>

**Syaoran- Wow. This story went by fast...**

**Toya- I thought that it went by slow, considering the fact that Hannah updates late.**

**Sakura- Toya! She's so busy with love, school, and drama that she can't even land herself here!**

**Toya- ...**

**Syaoran- R&R, please. If you do, you get a virtual pie.**


	15. Epilogue

**Sakura- We're back! And this time, we're at the last chapter of Deadly Games!**

**Syaoran- What? But, I thought that this was the second to last chapter. **

**Sakura- *shakes head* Nope! Hannah told me that she was going to make this 15 chapters instead of making it 16 chapters in all.**

**Syaoran- Oh…**

**Toya- By the way, this happens two days after Syaoran wins the Deadly Games. There's a bit of dialogue, but it's mostly just a paragraph or two of what happened.**

**Rika- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Sakura- And enjoy the final chapter!**

**Normal POV**

It has been two days since Syaoran won the Deadly Games and Yukito got arrested. Rika and Drake ended up getting married at the ritual, Meilin and Kero became the best of friends, Suppi became a servant, Yukito finally got out of jail and fell in love with Ciara, Tomoyo and Eriol began dating, Toya fell for the scribe Nakuru, and you may be wondering what happened between Syaoran and Sakura, right?

They decided to get married next year!

Sakura snuggled up next to Syaoran.

"I love you, Syaoran…" she whispered into his ear.

Syaoran smiled, picking her up bridal style and taking her into her room.

"I love you too, soon-to-be Sakura Li." he replied, leaning in and crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura- Short, yeah we know.<strong>

**Toya- By the way, watch out for our next story, Hearts Connected! Pairing is yet to be figured out. If you want to know what the pairing is, read Hearts Connected chapter 1, coming out soon!**

**Rika- R&R for the last time, please! If you do, you get virtual hugs for free! =)**


End file.
